Sola
by Dama de sombras
Summary: Así eran los 14 de febrero para ella. La noche más doliente, fría y lastimera del año. Era ya tres años sin él... sin su Harry. Porque él aún luchaba contra el enemigo de toda la comunidad mágica.


Se volvía a repetir. Todo se volvía a repetir.

Nuevamente estaría sola, sentada en el alfeizar de su ventana, contemplando la luna que brillaba intensamente para los enamorados que se encontraban dispersos por la ciudad… nuevamente estaría derramando las traviesas lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos sin su consentimiento.

De nuevo estaría el 14 de febrero… sin él.

Y sola.

¿Por qué? Porque él no estaba, porque se había marchado sin tener una pizca de pena por ella. No era justo. Había dado todo lo que tenía para que él se quedara a su lado, por tenerlo allí, en su almohada. ¿Y qué quedaba de él? Sólo los estúpidos recuerdos que le atenazaban las ilusiones y que llenaban de dolor y amargura cada resquicio de su alma. Era prisionera de su hechizo de amor, y la llave para ser libre no había sido creada. Estaba condenada a vivir en el cielo y en el infierno. Estaba condenada a amar y sufrir.

Eso era ella. La viva imagen de una condena.

Las marcas que sus besos habían dejado en la piel de ella, se esfuman con cada momento transcurrido; el dolor le desangra y llorar ya no la calma. Poco a poco empieza a enloquecer.

Caminó taciturnamente por la estancia y, más por inercia que por otra cosa, se acostó en la cama, abrazando sus piernas. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que las cristalinas y punzantes lágrimas adornaban sus sonrojadas mejillas. Dejó de llorar, olvidó por un segundo su adiós y se sumergió en lo inevitable de esos hermosos negros pensamientos, recordando cuando cada fibra de su piel hacía fricción con la suya; reía al notar que le recordaría de por vida y luego volvía a llorar cuando la verdad la golpeaba como un mazo y caía en cuenta de que él se había ido. Lo odiaba y odiaba la frialdad de ese febrero sin él.

Y lo amaba…

Y lloraba.

Deseaba tenerle, sentirle, golpearle, gritarle; amarle más, aún más. Porque no lo quería olvidar.

En eso se convertían todos los 14 de febrero, eso significaban para ella. Dolor y recuerdos ácidos. Ese día era la noche más fría, triste y lastimera de todo el año.

Y de improviso, como si la casi inexistente brisa hubiera llevado sus desesperados pensamientos a su amado, la puerta se abrió dejando entrever la silueta que tan terrorífica y monstruosamente, era perfecta.

Recordaba esa piel suave donde cada vello estaba colocado con total simetría, su mirar enmarcado por esas tupidas pestañas que en cualquier otro se verían femeninas, sus labios, cejas, brazos, piernas, su malvado cabello oscuro y negro como la mismísima noche; su despreciable, endemoniada y afinada voz; todo en él era malignamente perfecto.

Y mentalmente, contó el tiempo que había estado sin él, en donde había marchado sin mirar atrás y ya eran tres años de eso, tres años ignorando hasta su paradero; tres años sin haber vivido; tres años siendo una persona inánime; tres años sin su olor a invierno, el calor de su tacto y sus abrasantes ojos esmeralda, sin la fortaleza de sus más dulces palabras y la gentileza en sus casi inexistentes descuidos. Sin su monstruosa perfección.

Sin su Harry.

Tembló de ansias, la veía, ella lo veía, aún perfecto, aún él. Estaba ahí y con su mirada de acero atravesándola como una brisa al invierno, sonreía. Y cuando él se acercó con paso determinado, supo que todo ese tiempo había peleado una guerra que ya tenía ganada… porque él la amaba.

Lo perdonó, eso delataba su especial brillo en sus ojos. Creyó desfallecer al sentir su delicada mano tocar su mejilla y el llanto volvió a los ojos de ella, nublando su ya poca visión.

Él se sentó a su lado, en la orilla de la mudilla cama y, con su profunda mirada, le expresó todo el amor que florecía de su interior. Palabras, esas que siempre habían salido de los labios de él inundaban su oído y simplemente ella se dejó llevar. Sentía cómo recorría cada lugar deseado, como si conociera más que nadie cada punto exacto; suspiró cuando sus dedos rozaron la piel que cubría su clavícula y más aún cuando sus labios empezaron a pasear por la misma ruta desde su cuello. La besó, con el ferviente amor que había entre los dos, con paciencia y ternura, como si fuera una caricia al alma de los dos.

Te amo, Ginny

Se tumbaron en la cama, mirándose a los ojos, porque ya las palabras habían quedado en el olvido. Habían desnudado sus corazones con la mirada sólo en esa noche, en la noche del 14 de febrero.

Ella se acurrucó en sus brazos, impregnando cada hueco de sus ser del aroma que tanto lo caracterizaba. Se perdió en los pliegues del más íntimo amor, disfrutando, de la calmada respiración que él tenía. Ella se había pedido en él.

Pero súbitamente todo comenzó a cambiar a su alrededor. Ya no estaba la acompasada respiración de él sobre su melena; sus cálidos brazos se extinguieron como las cenizas entre la tormenta… la calma y felicidad se habían esfumado dándole paso a la incertidumbre y la pena.

Abrió los ojos de improviso, buscando algún indicio de que él estuvo ahí, a su lado, en su mundo, pero sólo encontró una oscuridad total que llenaba cada espacio de su habitación. Y comprendió entonces que no había sido visitada por su amado, por su Romeo, sino por Morfeo que la había acurrucado con paciencia y que, con crueldad, había dejado que se lastimara con los sueños e ilusionara por algo que jamás llegaría. Por algo que no existía.

De eso se había encargado Voldemort. Harry no existía en la vida de nadie… aún estaba perdido en una guerra que destrozaba a todos.

Lloró… lloró tanto como su cuerpo le permitió; no paró hasta que el llanto le desgarrase el alma, el corazón… lloró como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Porque, nuevamente, estaba sola un 14 de febrero. Desde hace tres años que así se encontraba.

Sola.


End file.
